Meant to Be
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: my first fic!a zutara story!one shot...plus prologue! I couldnt breathe. I couldnt talk. I just cried...Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be

A/N: this is my first story that i actually finished so bear with me!i finished it back in 06!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

I collapsed on the cold metal of the ship as the guard threw me into the dungeon. The surprise like a bulldozer, knocked the breath out of me as I panted for air.

I let out a squeal of terror as the lock closed to the dungeon door. I looked around in the vast darkness of the dungeon only to seeing two torches in the corner as my light source.

I hissed in pain as my hand made its way over a fresh new cut on my leg. "_Must have got it when I was trying to run away from the firebenders," _I thought to myself. My eyes searched around to see if there was any source of water so I could heal myself.

This was all going very horrid for me right now. I'm finding nuts and berries in the forest and next thing I know, I'm getting captured by some of Zuko's crew members. _"Well at least Aang and_ _Sokka are ok,"_ I thought to myself as I began to yawn. Seeing that fatigue began to take over, I crawled over to a cot on the floor.

There would be no gain in tiring myself out. There should be time to think of a way to escape in the morning.

With that I tore of some of my shirt sleeve and gently but surely wrapped it around my cut.

I laid down and could've sworn as I closed my eyes a single tear came out. I bit my bottom lip to force myself to stop crying and in ten seconds I fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: heres the real thing folks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I broke away from his embrace and looked into his happy golden eyes. I couldn't just tell him I had to go. It would just erase his vibrant smile. But I can't stay here forever, even though I sort of wanted to. I still have to help my brother and friend.

I guess all my worry was showing because Zuko was asking me, "Katara, are you ok?"

His happy face began to turn solemn again and his smile began to fade away.

_Katara, you have to tell him sometime, but then again you could just tell him later. Aang and Sokka should be alright. Right? _I had begun having mental fights with myself. Now I was really going crazy.

"Yea, I'm fine. I-I'll tell you in the morning, ok?" I stuttered as I turned around and settled into the silk sheets of the bed, now facing away from Zuko.

I couldn't tell him now; I didn't want a repeat of the other night:

(Flashback)

_"Zuko, I need to go," I said finally speaking up at the dinner table in our room._

_"What do you mean 'you need to go'?" asked the banished prince, his piercing golden eyes now meeting my blue ones._

_"I have to go help Aang," I wined and mumbled at the same time._

_Zuko's gaze moved to his dinner._

_"Oh," he said stuffing another clump of rice into his mouth._

"_I'm sorry bit I think Aang needs me more than anything right now. Zuko, he's the Avatar. He needs to learn all the elements by the end of the summer so he can save the world!" I reasoned now looking down at my hand as I fiddled with my thumbs._

_I closed my eyes hoping he would understand and be ok with it but opened my eyes to see he was still thinking._

_I tried to stay calm and collected as the silence took over again. I stared at the food and did not touch it as if it was infested with insects._

_"Do you not like the food?" asked Zuko, the firelight dancing across his face as he looked up at me._

_"No, it's good really, it's just that I'm...not really hungry, that's all," I explained in a persuasive tone._

_"Tara, you've been scaring me lately. Are you ok?" asked the prince using my nickname._

_I slammed the napkin that was on my lap, on the table and looked at him with a threatening face that surely said, 'You are testing my nerves right now, Zuko!'. How could he just be like that? He knew what was going on and that I needed to leave._

_I loved him, that was true, but Aang needed me._

"_No, Zuko, I am not okay and you know it!"_

_I could feel hot tears coming as I stood up and scurried out of our room leaving Zuko with a distraught look painted on his face. I started down the dim-litted corridors weeping. My sight became bleary so I wiped away my overflowing tears, but new ones came to replace them. Seeing that it would have taken a while to keep my now red eyes clear, I touched the cold metal wall and let it be my guide._

_"Are you ok?" asked a sweet, kindly voice behind me._

_I closed my eyes from irritation and said, "I'm fine, Iroh. Just-"_

_Suddenly the ship lurked forward as I fell flat on the ground. My brown hair sprawled over my face. I was guessing the ship had docked at the port._

_I felt like a hammer was banging on my head and what was worse, I felt like I was going to wretch right then and there. But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting off Prince Zuko's ship and finding my best friend and brother._

_I poured out tears. Each sob more miserable then the one before. My eyes began to sting as I felt a warm, loving hand on my back._

_I took a peek over my shoulder to see it was Zuho's uncle, Iroh._

_I then put my head back down and trembled a little only letting out a few sniffling noises and moans._

_ I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk_

_I just cried._

(End of Flashback)

I flinched as I remembered everything so vividly. Every sob, every sniffle, every single thought.

But I had to do something. Was my heart going to be to my first true love or my best friend ever?

_I need a solution_, I thought to myself. Oh how much I wanted Zuko to help me and my brothe and Aang, to be on our side.

It hurt just thinking about what to do and knowing Zuko could never do that; for his honor depended on capturing the avatar.

Of course I understood that the banished prince wanted to return home, but no offense to Zuko, if his father really loved him, he'd welcome him back with open arms.

Everyone knew that Fire Lord Ozai was not very gracious and that sister of Zuko's, Azula, was not very nice either. And his mother...dead. Killed by his father...that monster.

I turned back around and looked at Zuko, his chest moving up and down with every steady breath.

I placed my hand on the scar on his left eye.

_How could a father do that to his child? _was all I was thinking.

Soon Zuko's eyes fluttered open as he looked at me with question. I just smiled at him to show him that everything was alright and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. He was very sensitive about _anyone _touching his scar, but letting me touch it really showed that he trusted and cared about me.

Zuko returned the smile and placed his hand around my waist, pulling me close. He pressed me close to his chest as if he was a three year old kid hugging his favorite stuffed animal.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

His breath upon my ear calmed me and made me feel at home even though I wasn't. It sent shivers down my back, but at the same time made me feel safe.

After all he was a firebender, a gifted one at that.

And the only problem with that was that I'm a waterbender... and our elements don't mix. But that's ok because when I'm with him I feel loved and therefore, aren't we meant to be?

"I love you, too," I responded, snuggling into him more.

I sighed. All the same I love him and he loves me back.

Which is more important, the bond between me and Aang or between me and Zuko, I don't know. But I will never know unless I learn it the hard way, for I am only human.

(Zuko's POV)

I woke up not feeling as refreshed as the night before, almost as if th coolness in my body had run away.

I could feel the suns rays on my skin as I opened my eyes, but to my surprise, Katara was not there. _She might have gotten up early,_ I thought to myself as I got up out of my bed and went to the closet to retrieve my robe.

But the sight in front of me almost caused me to stop breathing.

"A letter?" I mumbled to myself.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I love you so much and you know that, but Aang needs me right now. I have decided to go. I'm sorry. We will meet again._

_Your Love,_

_Katara_

_P.S as a promise that I'll meet you again look on the dresser..._

My eyes scrolled down the letter over and over again.

Then I remembered...the dresser.

I gasped as I looked at the "present" Katara had left me.

It was the necklace Katara had gotten from her mother before she was killed. I picked up the extravagant chocker and fingered the detailing.

It had the water tribe symbol on it; the moon and three waves from the ocean.

She must have really loved me because the last time I checked, she was really attached to this necklace.

I then marched on deck with an innocent face on; I tried to make it seem like I didn't care that Katara escaped, for then the crew wouldn't become curious.

"She escaped, didn't she?" I looked at my uncle drinking tea and glared daggers at him.

Iroh looked at me and laughed.

How could he? I am the prince of the Fire Nation and shall not be treated this way.

I was about to explode at my uncle but had been calming myself down lately. But why?

Maybe because of Katara helping me out with this? Wait, I can't be thinking this way, at least not here, not now!

Uncle had a slight tendency to read peoples minds.

I shook myself out of these thoughts and looked at my uncle. The retired general gave me an 'I know what and who you're thinking about' look and began to chuckle.

I had to make him think differently or otherwise...

"Uncle, I do not," was all I could get out in time. I felt a slight flush make its way across my face as I argued.

"Do not...what?" asked Uncle with a surprised face.

" You know exactly what I mean!" I snapped harshly.

"Oh, now I understand, you're talking about that sweet, not to mention beautiful girl. Uh...what's her name...'Kara'?...No, uh...Ka...Ka, something."

"It's Katara," I interrupted as I looked at the mesmerizing ocean that reminded me so much of her eyes.

I got lost in thought of her. Her eyes, her laugh, everything.

Then Uncle asked, "And the ocean reminds you of her?" breaking me out of my trance.

_I am not going to tell him. I am not going to tell him out of all people..._

"Yea." As my mind told me one thing, my heart told me another.

"You're right. The ocean is just as much beautiful as it is dangerous and powerful," informed Iroh, the ocean now getting his attention as well. "Just like her," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." It didn't matter;it was over now.

"Some things just...aren't meant to be," I said as I walked to my room. And all I could hope was that he did not know it wasn't real, what I had said.

The old man looked at me with sad eyes. I had been like a son to him this whole journey and he just wanted the best for me. He knew it seemed like I was a heartless, stubborn prince, but knew I wasn't. He knew it was hard to believe, but I actually had a heart and even harder to believe, feelings. Uncle knew how I felt for her, how I loved her, how I cared for her, and how she loved and cared for me back. He knew no matter how much our lives, our religion, our elements were different, we were still meant to be.

"And some things are..." he said to what he though was only himself.

(Katara's POV)

I continued walking as I saw something maybe someone in the distance.

"Katara?"

"Sokka!" I ran up to my brother and Aang and pulled them into a warm hug. "

"Welcome back, Katara," said Aang sweetly.

"It's good to be back," was my automatic answer as I continued hugging them.

Standing there hugging my friends mane me think of hugging Zuko. His warm arms around me. His toned body pressing against my slim one. I will miss Zuko...but my decision was made. After all life is mad of tough decisions. But maybe another month, another day. Another time, another moment, we'll be together. But right now...it's Aang's turn.

And are we really meant to be, me and Zuko?

I don't know. And I will never know unless I learn the hard way, for I am only human.

_The End_

A/N:well i hope u liked it!Review!i will accept flames!But only this once!and tell me if u want a sequel, a longer more juicy maybe even citrusy one!!!well...laterz!!!


End file.
